


Renee Montoya Takes Charge

by gamerman1902



Series: DCU Spanking [2]
Category: Batwoman (Comic), DC Animated Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Consensual, Discipline, F/F, Femslash, Literature, Romance, Spanking, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerman1902/pseuds/gamerman1902
Summary: Batwoman gets a dose of discipline from her girlfriend





	Renee Montoya Takes Charge

**Author's Note:**

> Kate Kane has let her duty as Batwoman get in the way of her relationship with Renee Montoya. Renee isn't having it and decides to save their relationship using good old fashioned discipline. Very dominant Renee/submissive Kate. This takes place in the DCAU or DC Animated Film Universe. Batman: Bad Blood version of characters.   

    Kate was an awful girlfriend. She has always known that. She was never there for her beautiful Renee. They both had stressful jobs with Renee being a detective and Kate being Batwoman but Renee always made time for Kate which the red haired vigilante never reciprocated. Renee was always worried about Kate and the heroine wouldn't come home until late at night. This relationship needed a change and Renee was ready to take charge and become the dominant one. Deep down, Kate knew she deserved this... she knew that she deserved the punishment Renee was going to give her. Her busty Latina girlfriend decided to take the night shifts at the GCPD so she'd come home around the same time as Kate. When Kate came back from her patrol as Batwoman, Renee had made it clear Kate was in for a spanking. Both women got off their respective jobs and met at Kate's swanky downtown apartment.

    "Well Kate anything more to say for yourself" Renee asked her girlfriend who was dressed in her Batwoman costume. The beautiful vigilante just shook her head and put her hands behind her back. Renee had on a pair of faded, ripped jeans, a brown tank top and a black leather jacket. She set her gun and badge down on the table before taking off her belt to fold up and use as a spanking implement. Kate just put her head down when she saw her girlfriend do this and grab a chair. Renee put her leg up on the chair and motioned for Kate to come over.

    "I want that cape off now. Utility belt too. Nothing is gonna get in the way of my palm and your butt." Renee ordered. Kate quickly complied taking off her cape and utility belt. "Well, this can come off too." Renee commanded as she pulled Kate's Batwoman mask off her face revealing the beauty of the heroine. Those steel gray eyes, that flawless pale skin, the distinct short red hair and those luscious lips. Kate whimpered in response but did not protest. The GCPD detective could see shame and embarrassment written all over Kate's face but knew her girlfriend would accept and take this punishment. Renee was awestruck every time she saw Kate's perfect body and unmistakable curves in that tight, form fitting spandex. Her butt was especially muscular but still had it's fair share of fat making it soft and bouncy yet firm.

    "Open up your mouth." Renee ordered. Kate complied and Renee put her leather belt inside. The heroine bit down on the belt holding it in her mouth like a dog holding a bone. "Good girl. I'll need that after your warm up. Now get over my leg darling." Renee said firmly as she patted the leg she had put up on the chair. Kate bent over Renee's leg and hopped up onto it so that her feet were completely off the ground and all of her weight was situated on Renee's strong right leg. Kate was taller and probably stronger than Renee but she felt like a little girl in this position. She was literally dangling off the floor and couldn't reach the ground for any traction and Renee's leg was muscular enough that she could keep Kate there all night if she wanted to. Renee grabbed Kate's crotch and adjusted Kate over her leg so that her girlfriend's butt was pointed more upward and within better view.

    "Gosh Kate I never get tired of seeing this ass." Renee exclaimed as she firmly grabbed Kate's left buttock and kneaded it in her hand. All Kate could do was offer muffled moans in response to Renee's groping. The vigilante didn't dare open her mouth and let the belt fall down. She was gonna feel Renee's wrath as it was so she really didn't need to piss her off more. Renee continued to tease Kate as she kneaded both buttocks in her hands and gave Kate a few love taps that made her butt jiggle ever so slightly. Renee decided to embarrass Kate further by giving her a sort of parental style lecture. "You know why I'm doing this right? You haven't been a very good girlfriend have you?" Renee asked mockingly.

    "Is she really doing this? Giving me a lecture like I'm some toddler who broke the rules?" Kate wondered. Renee pinched Kate's right buttock firmly causing Kate to kick her legs up and quickly offer muffled groans through her gag. Kate quickly shook her head no in response to Renee's rhetorical question. "So you know you've been a bad girl and you know you haven't been here for me the way I've always been there for you." Renee stated as she continued to rub Kate's butt and give it a few love taps. The restless heroine began wriggling around on Renee's leg but stopped quickly when Renee pinched her left buttock this time causing Kate to offer up more muffled cries and immediately lie still. "Don't move or struggle or else this will be much worse on your butt." Renee warned emphasizing her last words with a few firm pats to Kate's juicy bottom.

    "I really just wish she would start my damn spanking already! I just wanna get this over with and go to bed!" Kate thought. Unfortunately Renee wasn't finished with her lecture. "Look babe we both have stressful jobs dealing with crime but I always make sure to make time for you and you never do the same for me. I get your inspired by Batman but could you maybe act a little less like him? Always buried in work and never making time for me or for anyone! I'm doing this because I love you and because I love what we have. I'm gonna tell you right now that this relationship will not last past the next few months the way it's going. Hopefully if I'm not gonna get through to your head, I can get through to your butt and change this relationship or else the fallout is gonna suck for the both of us. I love, LOVE you Katherine Kane and I'm doing this for the both of us." Renee lectured. With the lecture over, the spanking started.

    "I do deserve this, God why am I such an awful person. I wanted to help people like Batman not become just like the guy! I love Renee and if beating my ass will save our relationship the I'm willing to take this." Kate affirmed in her head as the smacks started raining down. Renee targeted Kate's butt with fury. Her palms smashed down on Kate's spandex covered butt with brute force causing the heroines cheeks to jiggle and bounce up and down. Renee focused on one cheek at a time delivering ten smacks to the left cheek and alternating to the right. These sets of very hard smacks caused Kate's bottom to warm up in a hurry. The smacks rained down incredibly fast, in a rapid fire like motion. Ten lightning fast smacks to her left butt cheek would cause Kate to release muffled cries and before she knew it the same treatment was being applied to her right cheek. Kate couldn't prepare herself for these sets of quick spanks because they went by and alternated so fast. By the time Kate got used to taking punishment on one of her ass cheeks, the other was getting spanked instead. All of these lightning fast smacks caused Kate's ass cheeks to jiggle and thrash up and down uncontrollably. The impact of each smack could be seen as Renee hammered her palm into one of Kate's fleshy cheeks and the skin was pushed down before bouncing back into it's naturally round and juicy shape. Kate's ass was like two soft globes of flesh being hammered flat before popping back into place.

    Kate could hardly take this punishment without moving. She bit down hard on the belt, closed her eyes and gripped Renee's ankle hard to keep herself still. Meanwhile Renee who had hardly slowed down could tell Kate was feeling the heat by the vice grip she felt around her ankle. The cop was certainly impressed with her girlfriends submissiveness to her current punishment. Kate lay limp bent over Renee's leg with her hands and legs dangling off the ground. No struggling, bucking, squirming or kicking... yet. Renee quit alternating between the two cheeks and instead started raining down lightning quick smacks to the middle of Kate's flesh backside. This was the most plump part of her butt so she smacked it with even more ferocity. The heroine's ass cheeks quickly started bouncing around and quaking as if they were being hit with a wooden paddle. The jiggling was almost violent at this point and the vibrations of pain enveloped Kate's buttocks. Renee finally focused on Kate's sit spots, her lower cheeks and upper thighs as she started to lay into this very sensitive area. Kate tried her best to make sure her legs stayed as limp as possible but she couldn't help but kick them ever so slightly. She was feeling the sting as Renee's flat palm crashed against her lower ass cheeks and thighs causing the heroine to slide forward, exposing her ass even more. A stinging sensation quickly took over Kate's sit spots with her girlfriend's hands smacking this vulnerable area and causing her to release muffled cries of pain. After a final set of smacks to Kate's thighs, the warm up was over, which meant the real spanking could start.

    "Oh God my ass! God, I didn't know she would hit me that hard! That's worse than any thug or villain could ever do." Kate thought to herself. Her train of thought was quickly broken however when she felt her spandex bottoms being tugged down until they were bunched up around her ankles. Her black panties quickly followed suit. Kate couldn't help but offer a muffled sigh of relief as she felt cool air hit her warmed up ass. Renee rubbed her ass cheeks in a circular motion as she firmly grabbed them and squeezed them in her hand. Kate's ass had been spanked a raw red color. It was moderately dark but not dark enough. While Renee's right hand kneaded Kate's burning ass cheeks, her left and grabbed Kate's short red hair and pulled the heroine's head up.

    "Your pretty red Kate, but not red enough. I want to add more color to this pretty, pale ass of yours!" Renee exclaimed as she dug her fingernails into Kate's ass causing muffled cries from the heroine. Kate wiggled and squirmed in response to her girlfriend being so rough with her freshly spanked and bared ass. Renee groped Kate's other ass cheek roughly and continued "Would you be kind enough to give me that belt sweetie." When Kate heard those words her heart dropped. Renee had been spanking her so hard that she had almost forgot the belt was in her mouth. The GCPD detective knew she was treating her girlfriend's ass roughly and she felt bad but knew she had to be firm. Kate slowly turned her head toward Renee and the detective quickly grabbed the belt from the mouth. She released Kate hair and the heroines face went right back to looking down. Suddenly, she felt that leather being tapped against her ass. The vigilante could talk now. Renee's belt was no longer acting as a gag for her but Kate quickly found she could not bring herself to say any words. The belt kept tapping against Kate's warm flesh and it sent shivers up her body. The uncomfortable heroine wiggled and squirmed in anticipation, her bare pussy rubbing up against the rough denim of Renee's jeans. Renee wrapped her left arm around Kate's waste to keep the heroine in place for the belting that was to come.

    The first hit came down hard with the rough leather meeting Kate's bare flesh and causing her bottom to thrash about violently. Renee brought the belt back and tapped it against Kate's skin again, teasing the heroine before bringing it down again in the same place, right across the plump middle of her juicy ass. Another hit followed after that, once more across the center of her ass causing her fleshy bottom to jiggle violently. Kate was holding back tears, feeling the rough leather brush against her burning ass, tickling her, tormenting her and then SMACK! Another welt right across her ass causing it to shake about while a deep red welt mark formed across the middle of her bottom. Admirably, Kate was dead silent while most women would be bawling their eyes out and the only sounds in the room was the leather of Renee's belt crashing down on Kate's bared flesh. After about ten hard welts crashed across the center of Kate's bottom, Renee finally targeted a different area. The belt crashed against her sit spot causing a whimper to escape Kate's lips. Renee brushed the belt against Kate's sit spot before delivering a very light hit. Kate was confused as this hit felt like nothing but yelped in shock when Renee brought down the belt harder than any other welt before that. She had caught Kate off guard and caused the heroine to react a little. Kate braced for another welt across her sit spot but instead received five lightning quick welts on her upper ass cheeks causing her to kick her legs violently in pain before calming down. She expected more hits in that spot but instead experienced ten quick welts on the back of her thighs causing the heroine to involuntarily shake and convulse her legs. Before Kate could think ten quick welts assaulted the fleshy center of her ass that already had a dark red welt mark over it.

    These quicker welts hurt less but there were so many in such quick succession that it caused the the heroine's fleshy backside to thrash and bounce violently as the impact of the belt flattened her cheeks and left a mark. All of a sudden, Renee brought the belt down really hard on the back of Kate's thighs causing the heroine to buck her hips and kick her legs. Renee just held her in place and made sure she didn't fall as she kicked and squirmed. Once Kate had gotten it out of her system, another very hard welt cracked down across Kate's sit spot causing Kate to cry in pain. The vigilante was having a fit at this point. She violently squirmed and wiggled on Renee's leg after each hard, methodical welt. Renee now targeted a different part of her ass with each new welt which Kate hated as she couldn't brace herself for it. She couldn't decide whether she hated the slower, harder style or the lighter, quicker style of belting. Without warning, Renee brought down 20 very fast welts on Kate's upper ass cheeks causing the heroine to scream and thrash violently along with her ass cheeks as tears finally escaped her eyes. Kate bucked her hips up and down and Renee managed to wrap her arm even further around Kate's waist before she came back down on Renee's leg after her violent bucking. The detective had an even firmer grip on Kate now and lifted her lower lower body higher in the air, causing her cheeks to spread and her pussy and anus to become visible. There was five lightning quick strikes on the back of her thighs, a hard welt across her ass, ten quick strikes on her upper ass, a hard strike in her sit spot and this random targeting of her ass with the belt went on and on, all while Kate twisted, squirmed and wiggled her ass in an attempt to dodge of negate the belt's full impact, every time Renee always kept her in place and every time she ended up getting and even harder welt for struggling.

    After what seemed like hours of torture with the belting, Renee released Kate's lower body and Kate crashed back down on Renee's leg. She just lay limp, softly whimpering at Renee's soft touch. Renee ran both her hands all over Kate's bottom as she sensually massaged and squeezed her cheeks. Kate's entire ass was red and four deep red welt lines had been seared into Kate's flesh by that damn belt, one on her upper cheeks, one right across the center of her ass, one across her sit spot and one on the back of her thighs. She continued to moan and whimper as Renee gently rubbed circles in her bottom as she gently groped and massaged it. The heroine finally began to relax a bit and go limp over Renee's leg again. The hands that had caused so much pain now felt so gentle and good. "Okay Kate, you can get off my leg now." Renee ordered. Kate breathed a sigh of relief and slowly worked herself of Renee's leg before finally dropping back onto the ground. Ah yes, the ground, it felt so good for Kate to finally be on her own two feet again after dangling helplessly, seemingly for hours on Renee's strong leg. Kate's hands immediately went to her burning ass and she desperately started rubbing it as fast as she could.

    "Renee, I'm so, so sorry that I ever neglected you. Your the best girlfriend a woman could ask for and you care about me so much..." Kate trailed off. Renee simply wrapped her arms around Kate and gave her a big hug. Kate gently cried in Renee's shoulder as Renee found it difficult to hold back tears herself. "Renee Montoya, I love you and if I ever neglect you for a second from this point on, I want you to spank my ass as hard as you possibly can!" Kate exclaimed. Renee just cracked a smile and pulled Kate in as the two shared a passionate kiss. Kate grabbed Renee's own ass as the two just stood there kissing, enjoying each other's company.

    "Kate... I will always care about you. I hope you understand why I had to do this. I don't like having to do this but understand that I will if I feel your drifting off again." Renee warned.

    "Baby, I wouldn't have it any other way." Kate replied. The two kissed some more before finally going to bed. Kate took off the rest of her costume as Renee took off her jeans and jacket and sat on the bed in just a white tank top and gray panties. "C'mere Kate, lets see what we can do about that ass." Renee said. Kate laid over Renee's lap naked liking the contact of Renee's soft skin against her pussy as opposed to the rough denim from earlier. Renee poured cool baby oil over Kate's ass, eliciting a moan from the heroine, before thoroughly massaging it into her red raw skin. Kate softly purred as she relaxed her head and Renee continued to make her feel better by massaging her ass and slowly letting the oil drip down in between her legs onto Kate's pussy. The heroine moaned as Renee worked her fingers down to her pussy and went to work...

    One Week Later

    "Oh c'mon Renee! I was only 20 minutes late for God's sake!" Kate whined as she found herself bent of the arm of her couch with her pants around her ankles, feeling the wood of a cane being tapped against her fleshy behind. Renee brought the cane down with a swift stroke as the wood caused a massive impact against Kate's ass. Kate cried out as her fleshy cheeks flattened before bouncing back into place. 

    "That was number nine Kate. One more and you're allowed to stand." Renee said. The final cane stroke came down hard and caused Kate to jump up and instantly grab her ass. It now had ten fresh cane stripes across it that contrasted perfectly with her pale, white skin. The welts from the belting had mostly subsided with lots of massaging and rubbing from Renee but these cane stripes were no joke! Kate pouted as she rubbed her bottom. Renee just looked amused, the sight of Kate pouting like a child and rubbing her ass with her pants around her ankles was just funny. Even in that intimidating Batwoman suit, Kate looked silly jumping up and rubbing her ass.

    "You know the rules Kate, late to the apartment means a caning. I don't care how late it is or how tired you are!" Renee lectured. Kate just rubbed her ass and knew that Renee meant business.

    "I better make sure I'm on time for our date in a few days! God only knows what Renee will do to me if I'm late to date night!" Kate thought. The very idea of what her punishment would be made her shudder. She took of her mask and sighed at the sight of her ass. Meanwhile Renee had gotten the oil and lotion out.

    "Come on over my lap Kate. I know how much you love aftercare." Renee exclaimed. The vigilante quickly shuffled over to her girlfriend and draped herself over Renee's lap. "Slowly but surely, this is becoming a strong relationship again, hopefully one that would last a long time. I don't want anyone else in my life and I know she doesn't either. We have our issues but I'm sure we'll work it out." Renee mused as she got to work comforting Kate's bottom.

      
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml691804938']=[] 


End file.
